The Crash That Changed My Species
by SilverStoryMaker11
Summary: Stupid drunk drivers. They cause all kinds of trouble. Like turning you into a pokemon and getting you sent to another dimension. WARNING: Transformation. STORY DISCONTINUED. (sorry about that)
1. The Crash

Have you ever felt left out, separate from society? Like you're different from everyone, and every_thing_, else? Welcome to my world.

The reason I feel this way is because I really am different from everyone. I'm a buizel. Yeah, I'm talking about the pokemon. And I can switch between the pokemon universe and our universe.

The story I am about to tell you will explain everything. So hold tight and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>It all began with a car crash.<p>

This whole epidemic was all because of a crazy driver and some desperate scientists. If it weren't for them, I'd still be a normal boy with a normal life. And I wouldn't be risking my life every time I go into the public. Yes, those people have caused a lot it my life. And _nothing_ can be reversed now.

I was riding in a silver station wagon with my mom, my sister, and my friend, Sean, to soccer practice on a sunny Wednesday evening. When we approached a red light, my mom looked down at the radio to change it to a different station. She was unaware of the red light, and so our car kept on going, advancing at a moderate speed to the other side of the intersection.

But my mom was also unaware of the drunk driver approaching at about 80 MPH.

I was the only one who was. And the only one hurt.

When he slammed into my mom's car, it hit the exact side and area where I was sitting. My window shattered and pieces of glass fell over everyone. But I was crushed between the seat and the dent the drunk guy put in the car. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything but pain. I tried to scream, but only a faint whimper emerged.

And I could only watch as the world faded away into darkness.

* * *

><p>I caught glimpses of the world around me as I slipped in and out of consciousness.<p>

The first time I awoke, I was being hauled away from the wreckage of the station wagon and into an ambulance. Everyone was running around, and I heard something about this being one of the worst car crashes of the decade. And, before I could hear any more, I fell into the void in my mind.

The second time I felt more awake, and I could see and hear clearly. I couldn't move a muscle, not even my eyes. I had just been in a horrible car crash, and I couldn't do anything.

_What happened to my family? Are they alright?_ More and more questions arose in my mind, but I couldn't ask any of them.

I was briefly aware of being moved from the ambulance to a hospital room before I lost consciousness.

The third time was barely anything. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I couldn't feel a thing. Not even pain. But I could hear.

And the thing I heard over all the other sounds of the hospital emergency room, was a man's voice, wrought with distress, yelling, "We're losing him!" accompanied by a single, long beep.

And something else, too. A woman, crying and screaming. Someone who sounded as if her child was dying, or had just died. And then I figured it out. _I_ was the woman's child, and I was dying. And this brought tears to my eyes as my mind and consciousness disappeared into nothingness.


	2. Revival

Everyone knows the rumored bright light that signifies that you're dead or dying, right? Well, it didn't happen to me. In fact, I could think clearly. Well, almost. A painful mental fog obscured most of my thoughts, and I still couldn't feel anything.

I just sat back and waited, barely conscious, until something happened. I didn't know what that something would be, but I waited patiently.

All the while, though, I couldn't stop certain thoughts from hovering on the edge of my mind.

Thoughts like, _"What will my mom do now that I'm dead?"_ that is, if I am dead.

But also thoughts like, _"Why did this have to happen to me!"_

There weren't very many of these thoughts, but they gave me something to think about a little. I probably won't need to know the answers anyway because I'm dead.

Or am I?

* * *

><p><em>He was such a good kid. Why did he have to die so soon?<em>

It had been at least 15 minutes since the nurse had delivered the news, and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn't get over the fact that her precious son had died. But she didn't know that there was still a spark of life in him. His brain still functioned properly. She didn't know about the chance that he could live.

But the doctors did.

And they intended to use that to advance their medicinal research.

* * *

><p>There was light.<p>

I don't remember when or at what point, but suddenly there was a flash of bright light that engulfed my entire being and dragged me out of the depths of my thoughts. Then the light dimmed and I realized I was in a dark hospital room. Well, dark except for the big lamp right in front of my face.

I also realized I wasn't alone in the room. There was a crowd of scientists and surgeons standing around the hospital bed I was on, whispering to each other.

When they realized I was awake, they all whipped out clipboards and began taking notes and observing me.

What were they so curious about? I wasn't doing anything; I was too woozy from whatever surgery they performed on me.

_What _did_ they do to me?_

As the scientists did their thing, I took a closer look at my environment.

I was in a somewhat large room, with plain white walls and ceiling. I couldn't see the floor. It seemed like just a large hospital room, except for the fact it was windowless. To make up for the windows' absence, though, there were lamps everywhere. In the corner, by the door, in front of my face. You get the picture?

I was so woozy it felt like I had been brought back from the dead. Which was apparently what happened.

And right as I started getting my thoughts organized, I fell asleep. Yes, even with all of the scientists and doctors crowding around me.


	3. Fire

When I woke again I felt changed. But not mentally like you might think. Yes, I felt _physically_ changed, like I was in another body or something. I opened my eyes to find myself in a different room than the night before (or at least I think it was night). It was just a standard hospital room, and sunlight streamed in through the windows.

_What did those scientists do to me?_ But I would find out myself.

I sat up, still too woozy to stand, and looked around. The room was just a common hospital room, with nothing out of the ordinary except for some notes lying on my bedside table that said odd things like "DNA is not exact" and "possible problems with body functions" or "give therapy?".

When I realized the notes were about me, I wondered what was wrong with me.

_You were just in a car crash, for crying out loud! Of course something is wrong with me! They probably did surgery to help me survive my injuries..._

Then it hit me. I _was _physically changed! But what exactly did they change...?

I looked down at my hands and saw the first thing they changed. My hands weren't hands anymore, they were paws. Orange-furred paws somewhat similar to a ferret or beaver's.

I was shocked, but I wasn't scared or anything like that. But what startled me even more was when I pulled down the single sheet from my bed. I had a body of a large orange weasel. But I was unlike anything found on Earth.

I was a pokemon.

* * *

><p>"He survived, Mrs. Basil... Yes, that's what I said... No, I'm not just trying to make you feel better... Yes, he's here at the hospital... Oh, ok. I'll meet you in the front lobby... Ok, bye."<p>

That call had been simple, but she was asking for the _full_ explanation. That was information I could not give. That was information that would have driven her insane, literally, with worry and distress. No, I could not tell her about the intense surgery that only had a 23% survival rate that was tested for the first time on her son.

Yeah, Mrs. Basil would probably forget everything but her son. And the doctors wouldn't want that. There are still tests to run, exercises to do! And she would try to avert them the best she could if she knew what they were.

Boy, what a lot of trouble this whole thing is.

* * *

><p><em>So, I'm a pokemon now. What am I supposed to do? Sit, wait, let them do experiments on me? No. That's not gonna happen. Never! No tests for me, thank you.<em>

So I got up, full of adrenalin from the previous moments, and tried walking around the room. I had legs similar to a dog's but I could stand up on them. I paced around the room, testing my feet, er, hind legs and trying to get used to my paws.

Once I could work my new appendages without effort, I started thinking about whether to go out of the room or just wait here, bored, while the day passes outside.

I decided to go out.

First I opened the door just a crack and peeked out. I had to be sure no one would see me, an otherworldly creature, wandering through the halls.

The coast was clear, so I cautiously stepped out and looked around more closely. There was a red light blinking slowly above an empty information booth. Of course, I had to see what the light meant, so I walked into the booth and examined the computer screen. It had a setup of security camera readings and a section on the computer marked "EMERGENCY". Normally this would be off in most hospitals, but this time it was displaying a small room that was emanating an unnatural glow. A flickering red, or maybe orange, was coming through the door.

Fire!

I had to help. I couldn't let the flames spread to the rest of the hospital; it would kill hundreds, nay, thousands of innocent patients!

If I remembered correctly about the pokemon video games, the thing I had become was a buizel. And, as a water pokemon, it could shoot water. Maybe that could help. If only I knew how to use the move water gun...

And then I suddenly found something in the back of my mind that had somehow emerged. Like a mental walkthrough on how to use water gun and two other moves, tackle and scratch.

I had no time to try it, so I had to hope that it would work.

_To the fire!_


	4. More Fire

As I ran toward the fire, I reviewed in my mind what to do. First, get to the fire and have them allow me to help. Then, see if that thing in the back of my mind works by trying to put the fire out. And finally, accept my reward and role as a hero. (If it's possible in my condition.)

Soon, I'll be known across the city! At least, I hope so.

Then, I put aside my other thoughts, for I knew I was near. When I turned the corner, the fire was blazing out of the room shown on that computer screen.

I went into action immediately. Somehow instinct took over and I ran on all four legs past hospital employees and doctors into the room. I didn't burn up, as you may think, but was invulnerable to the flames.

Perhaps it was because I was a water-type. I don't know. But I could easily dash through the fire looking for anyone who might be trapped inside; there almost always is.

Sure enough, there was a young girl screaming and crying on the hospital bed with the blaze licking at her feet. She was holding a black teddy bear protectively in her arms and wearing a standard hospital gown.

She seemed a little calmer when I came up to her, but she was still clearly frightened by the fire. Who wouldn't?

Then, I decided it was time to put the second part of my plan into action.

I took a deep breath, summoned all the power I could possibly muster, and let it loose. That's what the natural instinct in the back of my mind told me to do.

And, what-do-you-know, it worked! Water seemed to flow like an endless river out of my mouth, soaking the fire and, unfortunately, the poor girl. When I was sure the fire was out, I held back the power from inside me and the flow of water from my mouth stopped.

Exhausted, I leaned against the one wall that hadn't been burnt to a crisp, trying to get a little rest before the events I knew would happen arrived. But, alas, they came too soon.

Nurses and doctors streamed into the room, some of them sopping wet, and looked around. Most of them took focus on the girl, who was now staring at me, trying to take in the whole experience. But a few doctors looked over and saw me leaning on the wall and started discussing among themselves what to do with me.

The girl broke the commotion with a shriek of "I want that doggy!"

Clearly, I wasn't a dog, and the doctors and nurses all knew that. But a nice nurse slowly came over and picked me up. I did nothing to resist, for my power was drained from me for the moment. I was then placed on her lap, where she began stroking me.

She mumbled some things about how soft I was and the doctors mumbling something about just leaving me alone for a while. Then, of course, I fell asleep for maybe the third time within 24 hours.


	5. Adventure is upon us!

When I awoke, I was back in that little hospital room. Same old white walls and plain bed.

But this time, there was somebody sitting next to me. My mom!

"Mom, I thought you didn't survive! Where are the others? Does dad know about the crash?" The questions came streaming out of my mouth.

But my mom was crying. Seemingly out of joy (maybe because I'm alive?) but also out of sadness.

Then I realized why she was sad. Instead of speaking English, all that came out of my mouth was my species name. Buizel. I could understand people, but they couldn't understand me.

Then the doctor came in to check on me. It was just like the checkups I used to have before the _incident_. He knocked on my knees with a little rubber mallet, then listened to my heart with a stethoscope. He looked in my ears in addition to my nose and mouth. Right when I was sure he was done, he pulled out a large needle filled with red fluid.

I shrieked and grit my teeth, anticipating the horrible pain that would soon come upon me.

Gah! It hurt so bad! No, just kidding. Actually, it was somehow comforting with the needle in my arm. Don't ask me how, because I don't know!

When he removed the needle, I felt better than ever.

The doctor explained to me and my teary-eyed mom that he had gathered information on me from a video game one of his associates played and replicated the "potion" from the game.

He also replicated the "pokeball", and was about to demonstrate it.

Fear coursed through my veins as I remembered the stories I had read on the internet about the pokeball being a pitch-black, confined area like in space. I had claustrophobia, so that didn't sound good to me at all.

I got off the bed and ran around the room, dodging every time he threw the pokeball. It was a game at first, but then he turned serious and had to ask my mom to "control your son".

She caught me in her arms and talked soothingly to me about how it won't be so bad.

My mom persuaded me to try it once, and let myself be captured.

I remembered a lot of other stories on the internet where pokeballs recreate your species' special habitat, and it _would _ be nice to go for a swim in the river, where buizel are. So I surrendered.

And the doctor tossed the pokeball once more at me.

As soon as it hit my head, I was surrounded by intense white light. I almost screamed, but then it all faded to darkness. Then came the feeling of being in a river, like I expected, but it was a dark river.

I swam through the darkness, warming to my skills underwater. I let myself relax, and followed my instincts as I drifted peacefully along in the endless stream of water. I was so relaxed, I didn't even notice when my two tails (or rather, my split tail) started spinning in the water. But I did notice that I was moving faster. Then I looked down and saw my spinning propeller-like tails working to make me go as fast as possible.

I resented the point when I was suddenly thrown back into reality.

I told my mom and the doctor that it really wasn't so bad after all, and I wanted to go back in. But the doctor made me stay in the room so they can run some tests to see how my body works. Apparently they crafted an obstacle course outside for me!

* * *

><p>"Pokemon aren't meant to be in the human world! Don't you understand? That human who was transformed into a pokemon is upsetting the balance of time and space! And I, of all creatures, should know best of all!"<p>

"Be calm, Dialga. I will sort things out."

"You don't understand, Arceus! My world is tearing itself apart! Think of how weak I will be when my own dimension, my home, is destroyed!" Dialga countered.

"I will fix this. The young buizel will be put in his rightful world, the pokemon world. Then all will be fixed. I know all that is happening. Did you think that such a big problem such as this would get by my watch?" Arceus said.

Dialga replied, "Good, but you had better have it done soon, or things will definitely be out of hand!"

* * *

><p>The obstacle course left me so tired I was unable to move for a time, just sit down on a bench and breathe heavily.<p>

There were pools I had to swim through (easy), spinning towers that I had to jump from (pretty hard), and flamethrower machines (the hardest). I showed off my spinning tail propeller in the first part, then speedily ran across the spinning towers so I wouldn't get dizzy, however, I got burnt in the last one. My soaked fur from the pool protected me from most of the blast, but eventually, I had to try to access that "instinct-a-pedia" in the back of my head again to counter the fiery blasts with water gun.

The scientists watching me seemed pleased, but they weren't done. One of the scientists came over and escorted me to a "trainer battle simulation". You can probably guess what that is.

They gave me another one of those healing shots to get me ready, then locked me in the chamber.

A holographic guy appeared on the other end of the rectangular chamber, and he threw a pokeball. Out came a charmander who said "hi".

_Wait, I can understand other pokemon? Figures. I _am_ one of them._

Apparently, the scientists wanted to test my battle skills. Only two moves were available in the back of my head, the rest were shrouded in mental fog. Bummer, I can't use hydro pump.

Frustrated, I started with water gun, drenching the holographic pokemon on the other side.

He looked ready to cry because of that hit, and I felt sorry for the little guy.

I realized too late that he was just using fake tears, and he was upon me with a nasty scratch attack.

Immense pain shot through my body, and as it subsided, I noticed that I had kept something from being a human: adrenalin. It powered me up and made my next water gun even more powerful.

The charmander was recovering from its hits when I used my only other attack, tail whip. In the video games, this doesn't do much more than lower the enemy's defense, but in reality, it's a very effective attack.

The charmander was knocked unconscious from my two tails colliding with its head, and the trainer and his pokemon both shimmered and disappeared.

Outside the chamber, my mother kept making remarks about how fierce I can be sometimes, and the scientists were all chattering amongst each other.

But my adrenalin had faded, and now I was more tired than the obstacle course had made me.

As I sat down on another bench, the world seemed to fade from view, like I was traveling through a tunnel backwards. The darkness closed in and I started to panic.

"Don't fret, little one," a voice boomed in the darkness, "Relax and get some rest."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Arceus, ruler of the pokemon universe," the voice said, "I have called you here to deliver news and question you about your fate."

Then a figure I had only seen on the cover of a video game magazine appeared before me in the gradually increasing light.

I felt like I was floating in space, but not drifting anywhere, just frozen in a dim gray light.

"Here is the news: You being a pokemon on your earth is disrupting the balance of time and space, making the rulers of space and time, Dialga and Palkia, extremely mad. It could also destroy the earth, both yours and mine," Arceus said, "So, here is the question about your fate: Do you wish to be human or pokemon? This may be a hard question, so I think I will give you a taste of what it is to be a pokemon, in the real pokemon world. After you are satisfied with the answer, you can find me in the Hall of Origin at Spear Pillar. I will then act accordingly depending on your choice."

I answered, "That's a lot to do, don't you think? But I accept anyway, because I trust your judgment. Except for you trying to eliminate humanity because of a false belief that a guy named Damos tricked you."

Arceus laughed. "That was only something you humans made up to give that movie a good plot line! Damos never tricked me, he never even existed!"

"Oh," was my only reply.

"Well, be off now! I have other things to do at this time," he finished.

I went backwards through another tunnel again, except at the end I seemed to be in a dark cave. No, a den. Like a beaver den. Well, I _am_ related to the beaver, in a way.

I decided to rest now, because it seemed to be the middle of the night, and explore my surroundings in the morning. So I fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Longest chapter ever! I followed the advice of another user and made a considerably longer chapter! And no, I'm not just adding these lines down here for extra words in the word count. Or am I?<p> 


	6. Caught

When I woke the next morning, I crept out of the cave to see where I am.

Arceus had said I was in the pokemon world now.

Somehow, I didn't miss my family and friends right away. It seemed like they were only figments of my imagination, but I knew better.

The little den-like thing I slept in was at the edge of a river. I had grown to love rivers since my experience in the pokeball replica. The river ran through a lush forest, and there were rose bushes lining a worn path. The path led by the river, then around back into the forest.

I decided that staying here wouldn't do anything, so I walked over to the path and wondered whether or not to follow it.

If I really was in the pokemon world, then there would probably be pokemon trainers walking down the path, looking for new pokemon to add to their collection. And it had not escaped my mind that I was stuck as a pokemon, one that cannot communicate with humans through speech.

In the end, I resolved to follow the path, hoping that it would lead to somewhere less, well, abandoned. It was awfully lonely in the forest by yourself.

_Speaking of which, where are all the other pokemon? Maybe I can chat with them. But I haven't seen a single one this whole time while I was looking around. I should look for some._

And look I did.

I looked inside a hollow log, found it unoccupied, and moved on to the bushes along the path. My searches produced no results.

But then I spied the yellow, bulbous tail that I recognized from my pokemon video games as belonging to a caterpie protruding from a small bush up ahead.

I ran over to it on my two feet, a hard task when my body structure is for four-legged running, and grabbed the end of the tail, fearing it might escape. When I pulled it out from the bushes, I found that it was only a mere stuffed toy.

I was furious! Who would trick me with a fake pokemon out in the forest?

I soon found out, because the toy's owner stepped up out of the bushes. It was only a kid, though.

I almost felt relieved, but then I realized that he had a great ball in his right hand.

"Yeah, I found one! Man, and it's a buizel, too. You don't see those around these parts," the kid said, "I bet I could get somethin' good from the Pokemon Zoo if I catch this one! Better battle it to weaken it first."

And with that, he tossed his great ball up in the air. The ball exploded in white light, revealing a turtwig, who looked ready for anything.

Battles seemed easy for me ever since that battle test, but the only problem was the aftershock. I didn't want to fight this kid, one, because his pokemon has an advantage against me, two, I don't want to see him cry after I whoop him. But it appeared that I would have to; he wasn't giving me much choice.

As I was mulling over the strategies for beating this grass type with my water-based powers, the kid shouted, "Use tackle, turtwig!" and I was thrown back against a tree.

Looking up, pure anger in my eyes, I prepared myself for a water gun attack.

The water, however, didn't come from my mouth, it came from the river. A wave of water rushed toward the turtwig, who looked just as startled as me, and struck it.

Nothing else got wet, somehow. The turtwig was drenched, and was moaning "Why me?" (so they _can_ talk!), but the young boy and I were perfectly dry.

Well, all gardeners know that too much water can kill a plant, right?

I walked up to the turtwig, feeling kind of sorry for the little guy, and asked him if he knows where all the pokemon in the forest are.

He feebly explained: "Well, my owner is here, and there's you. You're not a pokemon, we all know that. This happened once before, a long time ago. In the stories told at the town, there was a mew that claimed to be human and frightened away all the wild pokemon. You weren't human, were you?"

When I said I was, the turtwig started laughing, weakly, and said, "Oh, you're just a loony who got sprayed with a repel accidentally, right? Heh, probably not, but who cares, ha ha ha!"

Gosh, that turtwig is the loony.

The trainer was determined to catch me, so he threw a pokeball. This made the crazy turtwig laugh even more, sounding almost maniacal.

It hit me on the head, and I wasn't prepared, so I only stared, shocked, as the pokeball engulfed be in white light. The real pokeball felt painful when being caught, so of course I tried desperately to break free.

I wasn't strong enough, apparently, so the searing white light faded, and the endless river from the replicated pokeball came into view.

I was caught.


	7. The Zoo is upon us!

The timeless river vortex gave me some time to think over things.

I reviewed my situation carefully, taking in all the details: so I was turned into a buizel by some curious scientists, sent into the pokemon dimension by the all-powerful pokemon, Arceus, and then caught in a pokeball by a little kid who thinks he can get a good pay for giving me to a merchant. Wow, a lot to take in, huh? If this happened to you, you'd probably freak out, but somehow I've kept my cool. I guess I have to decide whether to stay human or pokemon now. Then find Arceus at the Hall of Origin to tell him.

Well, I think I'll take it easy. Maybe going on a little adventure of my own would set my mind to the right choice. But, either way I answer, there's gonna be a lot of things I'll miss. Already, I've grown to like being a pokemon. Somehow, it seems like I've been a pokemon all my life. Weird.

So I've already had twelve years to be a human, so I _definitely_ know what positive or negative things will come from that decision. But I still need some time to find out what benefits there is if I stay a pokemon.

I thought about it for a while, and started organizing a little journey across Sinnoh (which I presume I'm in at the moment) to the Hall of Origin, learning about what it means to be a pokemon along the way.

But before I could come to a conclusive route, the real world reemerged with a flash of white, and I found myself lying on a metal floor on my back, my right leg crossed over my left leg. Kind of an embarrassing pose to be in when you might be being sold.

Anyhow, the merchant was really a zoo manager, and he liked me.

I was being sold to a zoo! Why a zoo, of all places?

The boy got 200 little golden coins that I presumed to be the currency in the pokemon world. He was very disappointed, and he almost cried. I'll bet it wasn't very much money. (Oh, the irony!)

The boy walked away, and the zoo manager picked me up in his arms and carried me over to a small cage.

He said, "Don't worry, little guy, we just have to get you registered and then we'll get you your own cage in the big zoo we have here."

I fit in the cage, but I had to curl up; I wasn't allowed any room to stand up or even stretch out.

_For crying out loud, dude! Just put me in the stupid pokeball!_

But, as I soon saw, he took it apart and turned it off, after eliminating all bonds between me and the pokeball. Then he threw it in the trash.

All I could do then was watch him fill out the paperwork for my registration at the zoo.

* * *

><p>I had spent away the hours by watching the people in the market going from shop to shop, buying seemingly everything, then leaving in cars.<p>

_They have cars in the pokemon world? Huh._

After almost a quarter of the day, the zoo manager finally got up from his little desk and came over to my cage.

"Alright, little guy, it's time to go," he said, "I have to get you to the zoo before dark or I lose my lob. So lets get moving!"

And he picked me up, cage and all, and loaded me into the bed of a truck parked back behind the marketplace. The truck was old, and two of the tires were flat. But the zoo manager didn't care; he put me in the back and got in the driver seat.

I could tell this would be a ride I would soon want to forget.

But I could do nothing as he started the truck and started driving down the (very) bumpy dirt road. It bounced up and down, side to side, and threw my metal cage in the air, making me land on the cold, hard surface. Once the cage even rolled over, and it was all I could do to keep from being flung upside-down. It took about an hour of this torture before we got to the zoo.

But when we did, I forgot about the crazy truck ride, for the zoo was about the biggest zoo I'd ever seen, about twice the size of the Phoenix Zoo back on earth, in good old North America. This would be a grand experience.

Thoughts of the zoo and what it would be like becoming an exhibit clouded my mind as the zoo manager turned off the truck and started to carry me inside.


End file.
